1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic solvent developer liquid and a method for forming a resist pattern using the organic developer liquid.
2. Related Art
Methods for forming fine patterns by using resist have been used in the manufacture of various products. Particularly, further fining of resist patterns is requested in semiconductor elements, along with an enhancement of semiconductor performance, and thus, investigations are being conducted in various aspects.
As a method for forming such a fine resist pattern, there has been proposed a new negative type developing process which uses a combination of a positive type chemically amplified resist composition, that is a chemically amplified resist composition which acquires increased solubility in alkali developer liquids when exposed, and a developer liquid containing an organic solvent (a negative type developer liquid) (see, for example, Patent Document 1). A positive type chemically amplified resist composition acquires increased solubility in alkali developer liquids when exposed, but at this time, the solubility in organic solvents is relatively decreased. Therefore, in a negative type developing process, unexposed areas of a resist film are dissolved and removed by a negative type developer liquid that is an organic solvent developer liquid, and thus a resist pattern is formed. It is believed that such a method is advantageous in the formation of trench patterns or hole patterns as compared with conventional positive type developing processes.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-292975